НОВАЯ СОБАЧКА БАСКЕРВИЛЕЙ
by Shad Tkhom
Summary: НОВЫЙ ПИТОМЕЦ ХОЛМСА


Когда миссис Хадсон открыла мне дверь первое, что я услышал был, доносящийся из гостиной, звонкий собачий лай. В ответ на моё недоумённое выражение лица наша квартирная хозяйка сказала, скорбно вздохнув:

\- Сами всё увидите, доктор... - и удалилась на кухню.

Холмс поднялся мне навстречу с самой любезной улыбкой из своего обширного арсенала. Хвостатая тень, что вертелась у его ног подскочила ко мне и оказалась щенком неопределённой породы. Довольно крупным и судя по его толстым крепким лапам он обещал вырасти в большую собаку. Щенок с любопытством обнюхал мои брюки и ботинки, уселся рядом, у моих ног и дружелюбно тявкнул. Его коротенький хвостик забил о ковёр.

\- А вот и наш Доктор Джон Ватсон собственной персоной!

Воздух в комнате мне показался необыкновенно свежим — трубка в зубах Шерлока не дымила. Проследив за моим взглядом он пожал плечами:

\- Оказалось, что наш юный друг, - Холмс показал острым подбородком на резвящегося у наших ног щенка. - Не переносит табачный дым.

Мы устроились в креслах у камина. Щенок улёгся под креслом Шерлока положив лобастую голову на лапы.

\- Откуда он взялся, Холмс? Я не замечал у вас раньше большой любви к животным.

Холмс ухмыльнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- А вам этот щенок не показался знакомым?

Я отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Нет.

\- А между тем вы имели честь быть представленным его несчастному отцу и присутствовать при трагической гибели его злосчастной матери. Это отпрыск бедняги Снупи — покойного пса доктора Мортимера и той самой, что до смерти перепугала даже беглого убийцу, собаки, которая так талантливо сыграла роль легендарного проклятия рода Баскервилей. И зачем, спрашивается, Снупи было так нестись через болота как не ради свидания с любимой? Я же вам говорил, Ватсон, что не доверяю женщинам — вот вам хороший пример… Мы так и не узнаем, что не поделили однажды родители этого красавца...

Я погладил по большой голове хвостатого сироту — тот даже зажмурился от удовольствия. Не было похоже, что из него вырастет монстр со скверным характером. Или он пошёл в покойного отца?

\- И откуда он всё-таки взялся?

Холмс вздохнул:

\- Вдова Стэплтона обнаружила их в одной из хозяйственных построек — замёрзших, исхудалых и страшно голодных — Стэплтон не часто вспоминал, что щенков надо вовремя кормить. Выходила. Одного она подарила доктору Мортимеру — всё-таки это отпрыск его бедного Снупи. Другого она подарила мне. Третьего взял себе сэр Генри. Он, бедняга, надеялся, что теперь в доме появится что-то попитательней овсянки и ему перепадёт — но, увы — Бэрримор остался непреклонен и бедный сэр Генри глотает слюнки по утрам наблюдая как его питомец угощается сочными кусками мяса под ласковое воркование миссис Бэрримор — в то время как его, непривычный к английской кухне, хозяин вынужден давиться овсянкой. Одного щенка миссис Стэплтон оставила себе — дом в отдалении, никого вокруг и ей пригодится хорошая охрана…

Пока мы беседовали щенок исчез из гостиной и вернулся — неся в зубах ботинок. За юным хвостатым чудовищем шёл Перкинс с сапожной щёткой в руках недовольно ворча себе под нос. Холмс нахмурился:

\- Фу! Брось!

Щенок уронил туфлю и виновато тявкнул. Перкинс торопливо подхватил её:

\- Простите, сэр. С вашего позволения, сэр.

Холмс задумчиво посмотрел на щенка:

\- Инстинкты. Ватсон...

\- И вы, Бэрримор, служили бы также Стэплтону, когда он появился бы в роли наследника сэра Чарльза Баскервиля если бы сэр Генри...?

Лицо дворецкого было всё также непроницаемо но в голосе послышалась нотка удивления:

\- Да, сэр. Мои предки верно служили всем представителям рода Баскервилей в этом доме долгие годы.

Я невольно посмотрел на портрет проклятого Хьюго и по моей спине пробежала волна холода. Бэрримор словно прочитал мои мысли.

\- И самому Хьюго Баскервилю появись он здесь. Он был не самым худшим представителем рода Баскервилей.

Я содрогнулся и представил как полуистлевший Хьюго Баскервиль садится во главе стола и, как всегда невозмутимый, Бэрримор стоит и ждёт приказаний от хозяина. Мне показалось, что лицо дворецкого исказила зловещая гримаса. На мгновение огонь в камине словно потускнел и потух, потянуло ледяной могильной сыростью. Я отхлебнул превосходного хереса из своего бокала и перевёл дух — ветер и причудливая игра теней. Дворецкий почтительно склонился перед нами:

\- Вы что-то ещё хотите господа?

\- Нет. Спасибо. Вы можете идти, Бэрримор. - Холмс был как всегда спокоен и невозмутим. Бэрримор исчез. Холмс поднялся из кресла и выпустил первый за сегодня клуб ароматного дыма из трубки. - Это и есть настоящий дух Британии, Ватсон — верный дворецкий, зловещие тайны, фамильные проклятья… Но скоро сэр Генри проведёт здесь, как и обещал, электричество и лампы Эдисона и Свэна разгонят тени, не останется тёмных углов, ничего таинственного. Мы вступаем в новый век, доктор — век техники, век машин и рационального мышления. Не знаю как вам, а мне будет жаль нашу добрую старушку Англию…

Не знаю заметил ли мой верный друг Шерлок, что сквозь Бэрримора просвечивал узор на обоях...


End file.
